This invention relates to optical connectors and more particularly to connectors for the ends of two optical fibres which will accurately optically align the ends of the fibres.
The invention is particularly suitable for connecting monomode optical fibres since such fibres can have a high degree of eccentricity. Conventional mechanical alignment techniques, such as precision ferrules and V-grooves are normally only suitable for highly concentric fibres, and alignment of monomode fibres by making them concentric using techniques such as centre-less grinding are cumbersome and expensive. These techniques are also unlikely to result in connectors which can be assembled in the field, which is highly desirable.